md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Step Forward
A Step Forward is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 174th episode overall. Plot Past Immediately after leaving Hyperion Heights, Drizella and Anastasia appear in the New Enchanted Forest. They return to the Tremaine Manor, however find it is now inhabited by the Muffin Man. He is warm and inviting. Soon, it seems the Muffin Man isn’t fond of the sisters. Drizella and Anastasia confront him, reiterating that it was their home, to which the Muffin Man responds by using special magic to trap them inside the manor. Insisting that they have “now got their wish”, he leaves and summons a Gingerbread Monster to kill them. Drizella finds herself unable to destroy it magically. Anastasia loses faith in her, putting a strain between them once more. However, Drizella claims that there are many magic books in the library that they can train with to kill the monster and escape from their prison. After an exceptionally long while, Drizella uses magic to summon a plant, then kills it successfully. Anastasia is then taken hostage by the Gingerbread Monster. It tries to kill her, but Drizella blasts it with magic and it detonates. The sisters embrace, but Drizella finds them unable to magic their way out of the house. Present Zelena and Chad tell Regina about the cancelation of their wedding. Regina is more focused on finding Drizella and Anastasia for help defeating Carabosse and Caradoc. Subsequently, a strain returns between the half-sisters. Meanwhile, Maui is told by Alice and Robin that Moana has returned home with her family. Regina travels with Diaval and Lanval deep into the faraway forest, eventually finding the Tremaine Manor. Using strong magic, Regina frees Drizella and Anastasia. Regina, still a little mad at Drizella for poisoning Henry, fills the sisters in on the United Realms and their new foes. Drizella wants revenge on the Muffin Man. Meanwhile, Henry is out with Ella and Lucy when the Muffin Man appears and attempts to mug them. Ella knocks him out, however, and they take him to the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, where Sir Henry greets them. When Anastasia suggests that the Muffin Man may have gone into Storybrooke, Regina calls Henry to see if he has seen anything, to which he reveals that the man is in custody. Drizella hears that Henry and Ella are there, and instantly wants to make up with them. Regina notes to Diaval and Lanval that Drizella seems to be moving a step forward to redemption. Upon arrival at the Sheriff’s Department, Drizella reunites with and apologises to Henry and Ella. Of course, Henry does not forgive her, but Ella is willing to give her a chance. During the distraction, the Muffin Man breaks free and creates another, more powerful Gingerbread Monster, that runs amuck in town. Sir Henry, Henry, Diaval and Lanval go after the Muffin Man, and catch him with some surprise help from Roger. Regina, Ella, Lucy, Drizella and Anastasia go after the Gingerbread Monster; it attacks Ella and Lucy, but Drizella instantly stuns it. Together, Regina and Drizella finish it off, and later the Muffin Man is imprisoned. Regina asks Drizella for some advice on sisterly conflicts. Later, Regina, Alice, Robin, Drizella, Ella, the Serum Queen, Snow and Emma hold a surprise bachelorette party for Zelena. Characters (in order of appearance) * Wicked Witch of the West * Chad Verum * Evil Queen * Drizella Tremaine * Anastasia Tremaine * Muffin Man (first appearance) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Maui * Diaval * Lanval * Gingerbread Monster (first appearance) * Henry Mills * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Lucy Mills * Sir Henry (Wish Realm) * Roger Radcliffe * Evil Queen (Serum) * Snow White * Emma Swan Timeline * The past events where Drizella and Anastasia return to the New Enchanted Forest take place after they leave Hyperion Heights in Sisterhood and before Henry lands a job interview in New York City in Breadcrumbs. * The past events where Drizella destroys the Gingerbread Monster take place after the death of Rumplestiltskin in Leaving Storybrooke and before young Henry leaves Storybrooke in Hyperion Heights. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes